yohoho and a bottle of rum
by denytheworld
Summary: a look into the relationship between a first and his second. 50 sentences. zolu


set; gamma  
notes; a look into the relationship between a first and his second. I DO WHAT I WANT! GRR!

#1 - Ring

These days, Zoro longs for nothing more than to hear the den-den mushi ring; but knowing Luffy, he's probably on his way to visit instead.

#2 - Hero

Luffy didn't set out to be a hero and while his role was rather _stupid_, Zoro allows himself to fall in line as his side-kick.

#3 - Memory

Zoro knows Luffy carries memories too painful to share, he can respect that; but should Luffy talk, he'll stay.

#4 - Box

Their reunion had been disastrous; how Luffy managed to stick himself into a box, pass through customs and delivered to his dojo, he'd never know - but he was glad he did it, all the same.

#5 - Run

Luffy screamed, _run, run, run, __run_, but Zoro had always done things his way - besides, that wasn't his captain talking, that was _Luffy_.

#6 - Hurricane

Boa Hancock was spouting off some shit about hurricanes and love again and if Luffy kept smiling his oblivious dopey smile, Zoro was going to have to _do _something.

#7 - Wings

When the baby bird Luffy had adopted as their own spreads its wings and _finally_ leaves, Zoro feels a little... was it...? "Our baby's _gone_, Zoro!" He had no time to consider these feelings when he had an armful of sobbing captain to console.

#8 - Cold

Luffy was a horrible liar, everyone knows this; so when Luffy comes to him for a cuddle, citing the cold, Zoro merely accepts it... even though they were on a summer island and had been for the past two weeks.

#9 - Red

Zoro was Luffy's and the Pirate King made sure everyone learned that fact well; Red Hair Shanks learned it too, after a few more tries of course.

#10 - Drink

Zoro could never resist a drink, Luffy knows and smiles innocently when his green haired swordsman asks him if the grog tastes a little off...

#11 - Midnight

He woke with a start at midnight and knew something was wrong, he sat up, and a few beds down, Luffy called out, trembling and so small, "Z-Zoro..."

#12 - Temptation

Luffy had never been good at controlling his urges - he was too simple for that; he did what he wanted, when he wanted and right now, he wanted Zoro.

#13 - View

The view from the crow's nest was the best; on his rare breaks, Zoro appreciated the sight of Luffy, playing, laughing and happy on the deck below.

#14 - Music

He goes on and on and on about getting a damned musician, all day and all night long until Zoro was pretty sure he was going to snap; so when they meet Brooke, Zoro was more than willing to have him on board, "I'll get your shadow back."

#15 - Silk

Silk from the Moran Isles were very expensive, Zoro knows, he had been present when Nami bought the sheets; but since he'll be in debt to the witch until the end of their days, he might as well, "Luffy didn't tear it, I did."

#16 - Cover

The one who feeds Luffy the most is Zoro; "Luffy, fight in five minutes, alright?"

Luffy beamed, his previously forlorn expression wiped away, "Love you Zoro!"

#17 - Promise

"Until the very end," he had promised Ace, "even past that, if you'll believe me." It was no wonder Ace died peacefully.

#18 - Dream

There had been a dream once: _to be the greatest swordsman in the world,_ something he was willing to die for; but Zoro kneels and begs, "_please take my life for his!_", for something else entirely.

#19 - Candle

The candlelight both illuminated and softened Zoro and Luffy liked it - this was a Zoro only _he_ got to see.

#20 - Talent

Zoro had a talent of wandering off and getting into trouble but Luffy didn't mind, as long as Zoro left him something to do as well, it would be just like any other adventure.

#21 - Silence

Sometimes, Luffy needed silence; Zoro understands and stays close enough to bear some of its weight.

#22 - Journey

Their journey's destination had never been Raftel, but only Luffy and Zoro was aware of that.

#23 - Fire

Luffy couldn't bear to look at the flames sometimes, "Luffy, come here." So he pulls him away.

#24 - Strength

Ace sees that Luffy doesn't bother guarding his back, but knows it wasn't because his little brother believed himself invincible - just well protected.

#25 - Mask

Luffy doesn't pretend to be happy all the time - he cries and cries and cries because he knows somewhere, someone is crying with him.

#26 - Ice

He'll never let him fall again, _never, ever, not on his __**life**_, Zoro swears as he grips damp, ice cold fingers.

#27 - Fall

The door opens and the two of them fall out in one messy, guilty, naked heap; Zoro tries desperately to get dressed, scrambling to his feet and looking anywhere but at Nami - but his captain had other ideas, "Zorooooo, what are you doing?! We're not done yet!"

#28 - Forgotten

Monkey D. Luffy was human but he forgets this little fact; fortunately, Zoro remembers and Zoro makes sure he _can_ forget.

#29 - Dance

Zoro shudders, and looks away pointedly when his captain tried beckoning him over; there was no way in _hell_ he was doing that goofy dance.

#30 - Body

Luffy knows Zoro's body as well as his own; every scar, pucker and indentation, he's memorized and kissed - he's very grateful.

#31 - Sacred

Luffy had found the ceremonial robes, the feasts, the dancing and the rituals extremely funny - the songs and games, even funnier; but when someone innocuously mentions Zoro and a wedding... Shanks hadn't appreciated Luffy making a mess out of his island.

#32 - Farewells

Zoro doesn't say good bye but Luffy _does_ and then something breaks.

#33 - World

The world either fears or derides Luffy as both a monster and a fool, but Zoro knows there's substance in this man, something good and worthy of love.

#34 - Formal

After he had spent so much time _preparing_ his sensei for Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy surprises all of them by taking out those oft-neglected manners he received from Makino and _using _them.

#35 - Fever

There were days when his blood simmers, a warm tingly feeling right below his skin and he's not the only one who feels it, "Mmm, Zoro's warm today."

#36 - Laugh

Luffy knows something is wrong after sailing so long together, "Zoro! Captain's orders! I want you to laugh."

#37 - Lies

"Don't worry, Zoro! I won't die." Where had he heard those words before?

#38 - Forever

It's not the moments or the memories that Zoro would cherish forever, but in his heart of hearts, he'll remember feeling loved and that's what counted.

#39 - Overwhelmed

He clambers over his body, his weight pressing uncomfortably into his stomach; Zoro wanted to shout, to push him off, but Luffy's eyes, they scream, "I love you." Zoro pulls him closer.

#40 - Whisper

Coby couldn't meet his gaze and doesn't even try to stop him when he stalks past, "I hate you." The whisper cuts deep, deep and even deeper to exacerbate the aching wound already in his chest.

#41 - Wait

"I'll wait for you, you know." Luffy says, and leaves the dojo; he only waits for a few seconds before a set of heavy footsteps are heard, making his way to him.

#42 - Talk

"I don't know why I let you talk me into these things, captain." Zoro says, voice dry and foreboding, but there was no hiding his excitement; Luffy grins, just like always.

#43 - Search

Luffy didn't pick his crewmates on a whim; dark eyes, old eyes, are unrelenting in their search, penetrating and deep, he sees the others receive this gaze but he has never been on the end of that look; Zoro doesn't know what this means - has he found what he was looking for?

#44 - Hope

Zoro has lost, has killed and has suffered so he knows the world is not kind and fun and bright as Luffy wants it to be, but a part of him, the Luffy part of him, hopes the world _is_ kind and they could stay like this.

#45 - Eclipse

"Don't look, Zoro!" It was an eclipse and he _had_ wanted to see it, but then that damn perverted cook had said something, oh so offhandedly, about how someone went _blind_ from staring at the eclipse and wouldn't it be _awful_ if he that happened to Zoro? "LUFFY, GET OFF!"

#46 - Gravity

In his arms, flying through the air at frightening speeds, Zoro doesn't even have the breath to shout; he doesn't think they're going to land - gravity doesn't apply to Luffy.

#47 - Highway

He had joined crews before Luffy's but neither of them liked talking about times long gone when their reckoning has yet to come.

#48 - Unknown

There are times when Luffy does falter, does doubt and does fear the unknown - but then he remembers, Zoro's with him.

#49 - Lock

Luffy was too persuasive sometimes, Zoro sulks as Sanji doles out his punishment, all the while waving what remained of the chains and locks that had been in Luffy's way; behind the raving chef, Luffy blows him a kiss and Zoro smirks, it was worth it.

#50 - Breathe

He was different... Zoro sees the grim figure in the newspapers, head bowed and solemn; but then Monkey D. Luffy tilts his head up, smiles his fool's smile and Zoro can breathe again.


End file.
